The present invention relates to hand-muscle developers and relates more particularly to a hand-muscle developer which is convenient to carry and adjustable in strength.
In muscular exercise, a dumb-bell has been commonly used for developing the muscles of the hand. Because a dumb-bell is a standardized product, for different weight training, different specifications or sizes of dumb-bells are required. Further, dumb-bells are heavy and inconvenient to carry.